goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
The Ashleys Help TJ and the Gang
The Ashleys Help TJ and the Gang is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis as part of the Recessverse, published on March 30th 2019 Transcript The Ashleys were sitting on a bench. Ashley A: Girls, I think it's time to go to the concert and sing some songs. Ashley B: Good idea, Ashley A. Let's go. Ashley Q: We get to sing some songs including the Britney Spears one, the Three Degrees ones and the Abba ones. Ashley T: Yeah, let's do it. The Ashleys walked off, and then suddenly, they saw TJ and the Gang feeling upset. TJ: Man, I can't believe Lawson and his friends stole our diaries from us. Vince: Yeah, this whomps! Spinelli: Those freaks are going to pay for this! Gretchen: I know, we'll get them for this! Mikey: Maybe we shall go tell Miss Finster to give those guys a talking to! Gus: Yeah, they ought to be in big trouble, especially Gelman! Then the Ashleys came up to them. Ashley A: Hey, TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! What's up? Why are you all so upset? TJ: Lawson and his friends stole our diaries like your little sister Brittany A stole your diary. Vince: This is so upsetting! Ashley B: That's what we should be asking you. Ashley Q: Yeah, tell us about Lawson and his friends do to you? Ashley T: Yeah. TJ: Lawson and his friends are thieves! Vince: And they ran off with our diaries, and they caused trouble for us! Spinelli: Yeah, those freaks whomp! Gretchen: I agree with Spinelli! They whomp! Mikey: Why I ought to get Miss Finster to punish them for this! Gus: Yeah, they made us so mad, especially Gelman! The Ashleys were horrified. Ashley A: Oh my god! Thanks for telling us! Ashley B: This is an outrage! Ashley A: Don't worry, TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus. We'll get your diaries back to you. Right, Ashley B? Ashley B: Right, let's do it! Come on, Ashley Q and Ashley T! Let's go! Ashley Q: I'm with you, Ashley B! Ashley T: So do I! Ashley A: Hey, TJ? Do you know where Lawson and his friends hide out? TJ: They're hiding in the woods. Ashley A: Thanks TJ! Follow us! The Ashleys led TJ and the Gang to find Lawson and his friends, and they went off to the forest part of the playground to catch Lawson and his friends. Then they entered the forest part and then they found Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy and Clyde Philmore and caught them, much to their horror. Ashley A: Gotcha, diary thieves! Ashley B: We got you right now! Lawson: Oh no! It's the Ashleys! They're helping TJ and his friends! Ashley A: That's right, we caught you red-handed for stealing TJ and his friends' diaries! Ashley B: That's what we should be telling you. Ashley Q: Yeah, you can't just steal diaries from TJ and his friends or anyone! That's theft! Ashley T: Yeah. Ashley A: I agree with Ashley Q, you can't steal TJ and his friends' dairies! It's just plain wrong! Now give them back to TJ and his friends! Lawson: Why? Ashley A: Cause if you don't, we got Finster's pager number on speed dial! Lawson: Okay, okay, we'll give them back to TJ and his friends! We promise! Lawson and his friends had no choice but to give TJ and the Gang their dairies back. Lawson: Here you go, TJ. Here's your diary back. Gelman: Here you go, Gus. Here's your dairy back. Mundy: Here you go, Vince. Here's your diary back. Skeens: Here you go, Spinelli. Here's your diary back. Lazy Kid: Yeah, here you go, Spinelli. Here's your diary back. Sue Bob: Here you go, Gretchen. Here's your diary back. Clyde: Here you go, Mikey. Here's your diary back. TJ: Thanks, Lawson! And don't ever steal my diary again! Gus: Thanks, Gelman! And don't ever steal my diary again! Vince: Thanks, Mundy! And don't ever steal my diary again! Spinelli: Thanks, Skeens and Lazy Kid! And don't ever steal my diary again! Gretchen: Thanks, Sue Bob! And don't ever steal my diary again! Mikey: Thanks. Clyde! And don't ever steal my diary again! Ashley A used stern words to Lawson and his friends. Ashley A: Now, no more stealing diaries! Don't ever do that like my little sister Brittany stole my diary! Just then, Miss Finster came, much to the horror of Lawson and his friends. Miss Finster: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Clyde, Randall told me that you stole diaries from TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus after he saw doing that. Ashley A: Miss Finster, we helped TJ and his friends get their diaries back from those losers! Can you take them to Principal Prickly's office, please? Miss Finster: Well, of course. Thanks for helping TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus and saving the day. I will send them to Principal Prickly's office immediately, and I will call your parents for what you did! Thanks for your help, Ashleys! Miss Finster glared to Lawson and his friends. Miss Finster: Come with me, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Clyde! All of you are going to Principal Prickly's office! Lawson and his friends followed Miss Finster on the way to Principal Prickly's office. Lawson and his friends: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! TJ: Thanks for helping us out, Ashleys! Ashley A: No problem, Detweiler! Our parents will be proud of us! Spinelli: Good job, Ashleys! You're heroes! Thanks for saving the day! Ashley B: You're welcome, Spinelli! Ashley Q: Yeah, your diaries are on your safe hands now! Ashley T: Yeah. Ashleys: Ooh, scandalous! Vince: Phew, we got our diaries back. Thanks for taking care of Lawson and his friends! They'll think twice before doing that again. Ashley A: No problem. We'll make sure no one steals your diaries from you like my little sister Brittany stole mine. Ashley B: I agree with Ashley B: We'll make sure Lawson and his friends will never do that again. Gretchen: Yeah, I can go back to my writing. Mikey: I can go back to write my poem. Gus: And I'm going back to write about skiing. Your parents will be happy about your deeds. Ashley A: Oh thank you, Gus. You're so kind. Ashley B: Yeah, you're so kind. Ashley Q: I agree with Ashley B. Ashley T: Me too. Back in Ashley A's house, Ashley A's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley A. Mr Armbruster: Ashley, thank you for helping TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus get their diaries back from Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Murphy! You did a good deed! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Armbruster: You can do what you want. Ashley A felt happy. Ashley A: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Back in Ashley B's house, Ashley B's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley B. Mr Boulet: Ashley, thank you for helping TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus get their diaries back from Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Murphy! You did a good deed! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Boulet: You can do what you want. Ashley B felt happy. Ashley B: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Back in Ashley Q's house, Ashley Q's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley Q. Mr Quinlan: Ashley, thank you for helping TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus get their diaries back from Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Murphy! You did a good deed! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Quinlan: You can do what you want. Ashley Q felt happy. Ashley Q: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Back in Ashley T's house, Ashley T's parents were very proud of their daughter Ashley T. Mr Tomassian: Ashley, thank you for helping TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus get their diaries back from Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Skeens, Gerard, Sue Bob and Murphy! You did a good deed! You are now ungrounded. Mrs Tomassian: You can do what you want. Ashley T felt happy. Ashley T: Yay! Thanks, mum and dad! You're the best! Ooh, scandalous! Cast Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet and Gretchen Grundler Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Eric as TJ Detweiler, Lawson, Mundy and Mr Armbruster Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Joey as Mikey Blumberg, Gelman and Mr Tomassian Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Brian as Skeens Duncan as Lazy Kid Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Tomassian Steven as Clyde Philmore and Mr Boulet Wiseguy as Miss Finster Kate as Mrs Armbruster Veena as Mrs Boulet Dallas as Mr Quinlan Kimberly as Mrs Quinlan Category:The Ashleys Get Ungrounded Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded Stuff